Mafia Crossing
by Mr. J and Yukai
Summary: What happens when you take guns, cars and mafias and put them into Animal Crossing? Mafia Crossing! For Fanfiction.net!


Disclaimer: We don't own diddly squat that has to do with this fic, with the exception of a couple characters and events and such.  
  
~*~* Mafia Crossing *~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Mobster Men  
  
¥¥¥ ¥¥¥ ¥¥¥ ¥¥¥  
  
It was night time in the seemingly peaceful village of Peppers. The local residents were all enjoying their evening rituals. Eating, drinking, reading, and watching the Late Show with David Letterman.  
  
Yes, it was a peaceful night. A rare one. Why was this wonderful tranquility so rare? You see, peppers was home to one of the world's most feared mafia families: the Jalapenos.  
  
Well, it wasn't really what you'd call a family. There was only one Jalapeno left, and no one really knows what his first name is, but, as all great gangsters, he had a nickname. They called him "Wild Bill" Jalapeno, which seemed to come from the fact that he had a tendency to, well, go wild.  
  
Anyhow, Jalapeno was meeting with the two members of his mob: Tom, the grumpy cat, and Hambo, a pig who was a crack shot with a pistol.  
  
"I have called this meeting of the great Jalapeno mob because of a simple problem we have: Tom Nook." Jalapeno said to his fellow gangsters. The meeting was taking place in Jalapeno's basement. All that was there was a desk, two folding chairs, and pictures of various mob related objects, from pistols to people. Jalapeno was sitting behind the desk, with his mobsters on the two folding chairs.  
  
"What are we gonna do 'bout 'im, boss?" asked Hambo. "You want him ...eliminated?"  
  
"No, not yet. We just need to scare 'im outta town." Jalapeno said. "That's where I come in."  
  
"You're doing it yourself?!" both Tom and Hambo said in surprise. Jalapeno rarely did these kind of things on his own.  
  
"Yes, you heard me. I'm going over to his shop at closing time and ah... How you say... Giving him something to think about in the back of the ambulance." Jalapeno said with a slight laugh.  
  
"You'd better hurry, boss." Tom said. "The 'Coon's shop closes in half an hour."  
  
"You're right." Jalapeno said, glancing at his fancy Swiss watch. He had stolen it from a guy they had killed last year. "You two comin' with me? I need a driver."  
  
"Sure, we'll come along for the ride." Hambo said. The three gangsters walked up the stairs and out into the front yard where their fancy mafia car was waiting to take them to their latest objective. The car was a black Mercedes-Benz, with a sunroof that they stuck their guns up through during high speed chases with the coppers. Namely, Copper himself. And that fat Booker guy was occasionally along with Copper. But they would have no idea tonight. This was going to be a shadow operation.  
  
They arrived at Nook's shop just five minutes before closing time. They parked the car behind a bunch of bushes, where it would be hidden. Jalapeno picked up the silence sniper rifle from the seat beside him. He stuck his upper body out of the sunroof and took careful aim at the open door of Nook's Cranny. Nook was due out in less then half a minute. He zoomed in so that all he could see through the sniper scope was the door. Sure enough, Nook came walking out. He turned to lock the door, and as he did, he was struck by a powerful shot from behind. The shot hit him behind the kneecap. Nook fell to the ground and began to scream with pain.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Jalapeno shouted, motioning for Hambo to get the car away from there and safely back to the base. Hambo floored the car, causing the tires to spin, throwing dirt and grass over Nook's crippled, injured body.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Back at the base, Jalapeno, Hambo, and Tom all celebrated the night's success with a couple vodka martinis each. When they had gotten themselves good and drunk, they all headed upstairs to get some shut-eye.  
  
¥¥¥ ¥¥¥ ¥¥¥ ¥¥¥  
  
Mr. Jupiter: Well, how was it? Something different, huh? I think this is gonna be pretty good! 


End file.
